


意外的礼物

by lengtianye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, top!Kise Ryouta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengtianye/pseuds/lengtianye
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kasamatsu Yukio, 黄濑凉太/笠松幸男
Kudos: 5





	意外的礼物

笠松side：  
刚从睡梦中脱离的头脑总是不太清醒的，笠松幸男呆呆的盯着天花板的纹路研究了半天，才反应过来他不是躺在自家的床上。

床单和被子残留着一股洗涤剂的味道，床垫过于柔软了，他有点认床，所以此时下身那不正常的酸痛和沉重感是非常合理的。

只不过是喝多了些，开了个房间睡一晚，没什么大不了的。

自我洗脑了半天，他自己都差点相信这就是事实了。

非常不合时宜的，一条手臂横空架到他的腰上，打碎了他的自我催眠，一个金灿灿的脑袋紧跟着贴上他的肩膀，温热的鼻息喷在被强劲的空调风吹得微凉的皮肤上，有些微微的刺痒感。

幸好，会喘气的话那应该还活着。

没有陷入最麻烦的状况已是万幸，碰上命案现场他还真不知道要如何处理。

笠松悬在半空的心定了定。

不过现在的情况好像也没强上多少，他侧过头，仔细打量着对方。耀眼的金发，长长的睫毛，精致的五官，虽然记忆已经被酒精稀释的模糊不清了，但这长相的确非常符合他的审美。

哇，糟糕透了！笠松拉起被子蒙上脸，内心不断地哀嚎着。

笠——松——幸——男！你——堕——落——了！！！

市中心的办公区高楼林立，矗立在其中有几栋设计独具匠心的特色建筑，让路过的行人眼前一亮，有不少建筑爱好者特地来此驻足品评，也是网红们喜欢的打卡地带。精修的照片上隐绰可见的人影让人不禁对高楼上的世界浮想联翩，想来能工作在那里的人，定是衣食无忧，没什么愁苦的，如果有一天能过上那样的生活，来人世间走一趟也算不虚此行了吧。

对于这种不切实际的幻想，笠松幸男表示强烈的反对。

他现在就愁的要死了。

笠松幸男，男，27岁，自从大学第一次联谊中被同行的森山由孝灌了酒，大声吼出欧派比不上钢筋性感的惊世之言后，便开始了五年没有女友的光棍之路。毕业后，此诅咒也跟着蔓延到职场上，虽然事业发展可喜可贺顺风顺水，但恋爱记录上仍是鸭蛋一枚。

连女人的脸都很难直视的他，居然一个晚上一垒二垒本垒统统解决了！不由得让人感叹，真是成也酒精，败也酒精。

想他一向还算是冷静自制，没想到喝了点酒也就和色迷迷的欧巴桑一样，看到好看的小鲜肉就把持不住自己，迷迷糊糊的就和人睡了。

对方一看就是很高级的男人，他得赔多少精神损失费给人家啊！啊啊啊笠松幸男，你堕落了，出了事居然先想着用钱来解决问题！

原来自己是gay吗？那一开始的努力方向就错了？

一个晚上不算什么的，哪有人一个晚上就变了性向的，又不是橡皮泥能揉圆搓扁的。

性取向什么的都不是问题，钱也不是问题，问题是苦主为什么还不打电话过来！

“啊，找到啦，你果然在这里啊。”

森山由孝推开玻璃门进来，就看到笠松端坐在落地窗下，对着窗外的天空，眼神幽深，仿佛是在思考什么重大的决策问题。

“你怎么不接我电话？呜哇！冷气也开得太强了吧！”

他抖抖胳膊上浮起的一层鸡皮疙瘩，“昨晚放你鸽子是我不对啦，你差不多意思意思也就行了。”

森山嘟嘟囔囔的走近，被笠松惨白的脸色吓了一跳，慌忙抓起沙发上的薄毯披在笠松身上，按了铃让秘书小哥立刻送热茶过来。

他伸手拍了拍笠松的脸颊，触感凉的像是冰块一般，也不知道这人在冰窟似的房间里呆了多久。

“老大！你没事吧，我错了我错了，你别生气啊！”

笠松在他持续的拍击下茫茫然的回过神，“哦，是你啊，什么时候来的？”

森山哭笑不得，他都围着转了十几分钟了，想他一个派对小王子什么时候这么没存在感了！

“你这是怎么了？没灵感了？项目丢了？公司出事了？呸呸呸！”他有点拍上瘾了，成天跑工地在太阳下暴晒的皮肤为什么比他这精心保养的手感还要好，呜，羡慕嫉妒……

笠松躲开他不规矩的手，又坐回原来的姿势，“我在反省。”

“怎么？财务报表不好看了？我觉着挺好的，还不满足啊？”

森山见笠松不理他，有点无趣，他上下打量着笠松，突然发现了新大陆似的大叫，“你身上这件衣服好眼生啊，新买的？”

笠松身体一僵，蚊子似的声音从鼻腔处传来，“嗯……”

森山脑内灵光一闪，试探着问，“今天早上新买的？”

“不是！”

呵呵呵，有情况！

笠松在森山探究和调侃的目光下如坐针毡，不一会儿就败下阵来，把昨晚的糊涂事对他和盘托出。

“我还以为是什么大事呢，很普通的一夜情嘛，”森山摆摆手，十分游刃有余的姿态，“你情我愿，各取所需，天亮说拜拜不就行了，老大你想的太严肃了。”

“合理范围内的话，对方要什么给她就是了，没必要这么苦恼啦。”

“也没说要什么，早上匆匆忙忙的，互相留下联系方式就分开了。”

赤裸着身体和对方交换名片还是第一次，回想起那时的场景，笠松都恨不得找个洞把自己埋了。

“老大，你太紧张啦，被对方看穿的话可是会狮子大开口的，轻松点，Relax！对了，对方漂亮吗？身材好吗？”

“啊？嗯……算是吧。”要问漂亮不漂亮的话，应该是‘漂亮’的。身材的话，昨晚暧昧的记忆瞬间闪过脑海，唔，好过头了。

森山见笠松的脸腾地爆红，赶紧转过身去努力克制着不要笑出声来，自家社长这方面超羞涩超纯情的，未免自己被满世界追杀他还是收敛一点好。

“咳咳，这不是挺好的开始吗，下次也来参加我们的联谊吧，我介绍很不错的女人给你哦。”

笠松疑惑的抬起头，“你在说什么啊？”手机铃声不合时宜的响起，笠松一见到来电显示，顿时露出十分慌张的表情，他深吸一口气，起身踱步到房间的角落，“稍等，我接个电话。”

森山由孝看着笠松的眉头随着听筒另一边的话语时而皱起，时而舒展，头一次看到自家社长如此受动摇的样子。

到底是哪里来的绝世美人啊？昨天的慈善晚宴他也跟着出席了，参加的人数太多，明星和模特也有不少。但笠松看也不看一眼，一直只陪着高层的老头子们聊天，他实在太无聊了，后半场直接开溜。现在想破头了也猜不出来是哪一位，不过出席的女客质量都挺高的，无论是哪位都不会吃亏的才对。

要不要通知小堀晚上准备红豆饭呢，自家养的猪（？）终于学会拱白菜了！呜呜，这想要落泪的心情，超复杂！

“诶？你去哪儿？”

笠松挂了电话就急匆匆的向外走，森山扒着门口企图喊住他。

“他刚才来电话了，我们晚上碰面。”

“那也太早了吧，现在是下午两点耶。”

“呃，我要去买点东西。”话音未落，电梯到了，笠松大步迈了进去，森山追出来也只是看到铁板无情合上的画面。

这个有了媳妇就忘了哥们的家伙！等等，他刚才听到的是“他”而不是“她”？

森山由孝站在空荡荡的楼层中，瑟瑟发抖。

“森山，你叫我上来干什么？”

“呜呜呜，小堀，我们养的白菜被猪拱了。”

“啊？”

母胎solo至今，他根本不懂怎样去维持一段的恋爱关系。在另一个人面前袒露全部的自己，是多么羞耻的事情，他已经切身体验过了。

但这忐忑不安又充满了期待的心情，又是怎么回事？

笠松的视线落在时装目录的首页，这件衣服，和那个人昨晚穿的款式很像。不过模特没有‘他’好看。

殷勤的设计师热情的介绍着最新的作品，试图在临近月底时提前搞定下个月的业绩。

“就这几件吧，都包起来。”

笠松看着他乐颠颠的捧着卡去结账，心里叹了口气。

若是能像这样简单的用金钱和利益去维系关系就轻松多了，将彼此的需求用数字量化，只要是他能够接受的价格，他都能欣然签上名字。

被对方吸引是不争的事实，若是对方也有此意的话……

难道这就是古话所说的饱暖思淫欲吗？

笠松苦恼的揉了揉头，他一瞬间真的觉得这样似乎也不错。

自己一个人冥思苦想也毫无出路，算来时间也差不多了。

他看了看手表，该上战场了。

诶？他刚才听到的话是真实的吗？是他理解的那个意思吗？

还想要继续见面吗？

“我想要……笠松桑的时间，可以吗？”

在对方热切的目光注视下，他不记得他回答了什么，他的手正被对方握在手心里，轻轻的揉捏抚摸，让他情不自禁的想起昨晚的纠缠交合，腿都有些发抖了。

心脏砰砰地急速跳动，有一种踩着云朵般的飘飘然。指尖隐隐胀痛着，宝物即将属于自己的巨大喜悦席卷了脑海。

糟糕，他好像马上就要笑出来了。

晚餐吃了什么，说了什么他已经统统记不清了，脑子早在见到对方的那刻就不清醒了。

待手握上车把的时候，他才惊觉好像自始至终两人都没有提到最重要的话题，不过有什么关系呢，他回头看着紧跟上来的男子，他们还有很多的时间。

“我送笠松桑回去吧。”

既然已经谈妥了，那应该就不算是冒犯了吧。

笠松伸出手臂，勾住对方的脖子，冲着一见面就让他恍了神的薄唇大胆的亲了上去。

男子乍一下愣住了，随即立刻欣喜的搂住笠松的腰，放肆地加深了这个吻。

隐约抬头的下身紧贴着他的，暗示性的来回摩挲。笠松被他蹭的膝盖发软，唇角不由自主的溢出暧昧的喘息。

直到高热的身体贴上冰冷的车窗，才让他晕乎乎的脑袋稍稍捡回一点理智。

“黄濑，先停一下。”

男子不满意的撇撇嘴，他不肯放手，气喘吁吁的问。

“你家还是我家？”

染上了欲望的眼睛明亮又带着侵略性，笠松被他看得一阵心颤。

他堕落了。 

黄濑side：

被手机铃声从好梦中吵起来的时候，黄濑凉太的心情是极其暴躁的。

这个声音只属于一个人，该死的，说好的假期呢！

戾气从他睁眼发现枕边人不在时加重了一倍，在厨房失手打翻了爱心早餐时又翻了一倍，等到他拎着行李包坐上保姆车的时候，经纪人理奈在后视镜里看到的脸已经是黑的可怕了。

“我还以为你的起床气早就改了呢。”

“那是小可爱在家的时候啦！”

“他出差了？”

“是他又又又出差了！这个月已经是第四次了！！！”

黄濑气呼呼的抱怨着，本来他的行程排的很紧，大小通告塞的满满登登，一周里能见面的次数都不超过三个手指，如果正巧撞上对方赶项目或者出差，整整半个月都有可能抱不到人，呜呜呜，他的能量严重不足，好想马上翘班去把人抓回来猛吸一通啊！

正碰上红灯，理奈踩下刹车，瞥到黄濑一脸哀怨的表情，不禁打趣道：“没想到你谈起恋爱来这么粘人。之前交往的几个不都表现的挺正常的吗。”

虽然每个都不怎么长久，不过都是圈内人士很省心，大家互相都默契的遵守着不成文的‘规则’，分手的时候也是客客气气好聚好散。这次的对象是圈外人而且还是男孩子，起初真是让她很担心，提心吊胆了半年，没想到意外的顺利，黄濑整个人的气质都安定成熟了，优质的资源接到手软，后援会的人数翻了两番，人气指数大有盖过刚出道时的风头，没花多少宣传费用就有了此等效果，难道是碰到了命中的贵人了吗？

虽然后座那位少爷纯粹是玩票性质的在做这份工作，她还是要攒首付的，所以对这位素未蒙面的‘小可爱’可是倍加感激。

“诶？我们没有在谈恋爱啊。”

/你在说什么啊，我可是连知名男优‘黄濑凉太’出柜兼结婚告知的公关稿都准备好了，还TM改了十一遍啊！/

面对理奈的一脸震惊，黄濑挑挑眉毛，露出自出道就被粉丝们称之为‘剪刀手杀器’的招牌微笑。

“我们只是金钱关系而已。”

“大新闻！小林导演加上宫藤编剧的梦幻团队啊！而且还有KAJIO集团大力赞助，保证资金充足，让你从第一集美到最后一集！而且啊，这个角色简直就是为你量身打造的，特别适合你现在这种，”理奈在词库里搜索了一遍，终于找到一个合适的形容词，“忧郁气质！”

“你直接说我像个怨妇得了。”

KAJIO，KAJIO，黄濑把这个名字念叨了几遍，似乎有点熟悉的感觉，“和海常建筑设计事务所有什么关系吗？”

“同……同名关系？”理奈眨了眨眼，“怎么了？和你家那位有什么关联吗？”

“不知道，我没问过他工作上的事。”

仔细想想，他对小可爱的了解也仅限于名字，年龄，还有他最喜欢吃土豆炖肉，工作大概是设计师吧，身世背景什么的从来没有打探过。

不过这有什么关系吗？他们有一辈子的时间去了解对方，现在就知根知底了，剩下的时间岂不是很无趣。

“话说你为什么管比你大两岁的男人叫‘小可爱’啊？”理奈百思不得其解，“有点肉麻耶，而且也不肯给我看照片。”

“因为他真的很可爱啊！”

回想起两人初次共度的清晨，他从难得的好眠中醒来，看到男子抱着衣服羞涩又困扰的表情时，‘小可爱’这个称呼就立刻浮现在他的脑海里，就算后来知道了他实际比自己还要大，他也始终坚持着在心里默默的这样叫着他。

“才不给你看，明天说不定半个公司的人都知道了。”他的经纪人工作能力一流，就是八卦的毛病总也改不了。

“知道啦知道啦，”理奈连连摆手。“总之好好考虑下OK？真的是千载难逢的机会，只有三个月哦，完工放你大长假，我保证！”

才不信呢，黄濑凉太心里的小人撇着嘴，小林那个老顽固最喜欢折腾人了，上次合作都杀青了还把人叫回去补拍，连累他错过了和小可爱好好沟通的机会，才不想和他二次合作呢。

算起来从那时候起到现在差不多有一年的时间了，时间过得真快。

从来没有试过长久的保持一段稳定的关系，这就是金钱的力量吗？

谈恋爱也可以分手，结婚了也有可能离婚，既花费时间又花费心力。但和小可爱在一起的舒适和安心感却是独一无二的绝佳体验，简单干脆，只要他一直有钱就可以了。

不过小可爱最近有点过分了啊，工作都带到家里来了，惯例的亲亲时间也没有了，还经常出差招呼都不打一下。 

黄濑躺在沙发上，百无聊赖的把玩着遥控器，电视的声音很小，仅仅是刚入耳的音量。书房的门半掩着，稍稍抬下头就能看到那个人伏案疾书的身影。

墙上的挂钟敲过零点。

唔，好想把他所有的时间都买下来。

天底下有他这么苦逼的金主吗？呃，虽然也没有做过什么市场调查，自己也是第一次做没什么经验，但没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑啊，同类型的角色他也演过不少，电视剧和现实脱节这么严重的吗？他要不要去投诉编剧胡写瞎编啊。

黄濑凉太死盯着手机，五个小时前他发出的信息，到现在还是已读不回的状态，他捧着手机在摄影棚内踱来踱去，莫非是山里信号不好收不到回信？呜呜，早知道就不一时心软答应接下工作了。这才进组两个月，等他杀青回家，小可爱怕是连他长得什么样都记不得了。

为什么小可爱从来不来探班呢？对他的工作就一点都不好奇吗？

副导演的吆喝声打断了黄濑凉太的思绪，今天的拍摄工作提前结束了。黄濑婉拒了stuff们聚餐的提议，他现在只想赶快回到酒店，第一时间给小可爱打电话。

看来他的‘计划’得提前执行了。

圣诞夜，干净整洁的环境，暧昧的灯光，精致的食物，醉人的美酒，缠绵的音乐，这些种种加起来本应该是一个非常浪漫的夜晚。

本该是这样的！ 

黄濑凉太手里拿着刚刚收到的银行流水，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，翻动纸张的手指微微地发颤，脑内传来嗡嗡的轰鸣声，整个人如坠冰窟。

一点都没有少，他打过去的钱一分都没有动，不仅如此，还有一个不知名的账户经常汇入大量的金额，这到底是怎么回事？小可爱不止有他一个金主吗？难道他贪污公款？还是走私贩毒？

上天保佑不要是第一个选项，千万不要是第一个选项，除此之外他都可以接受。

“抱歉，有点堵车。”

笠松幸男推门进来的时候，看到的就是如下奇异的画面。

黄濑凉太半跪在客厅中央，摆出祈祷的姿势，口中念念有词，仿佛是一位非常虔诚的信徒。

“你什么时候有信仰了？”

“呜哇！笠松桑！”

笠松被黄濑的哇哇大叫吓了一跳，他抬起手摸摸黄濑的额头，“也没发烧啊，怎么了？”

熬夜了几天的眼睛里已经有了隐隐的血丝，但对他的关心从始至终半点没少。

黄濑定定的注视着笠松，猛地站起身把他搂入怀中，生怕有人从哪个不知名的角落冒出来把这个温柔的人抢走。

“我、我有礼物送给笠松桑！”

黄濑慌忙跑回卧室，出来的时候手中多了一个长方形的纸盒。

笠松微笑着接过，打开的时候却愣住了。

里面躺着的是海常建筑事务所的收购协议书。

他时而抬头看看黄濑，时而紧盯着盒子里的东西，表情十分微妙，既不是高兴，也不是愤怒，就像发现了一个非常奇怪的事物一样，连嘴唇都不由自主地抿得紧紧的。

黄濑心中七上八下的，笠松的反应不在预料之中让他十分慌乱，手指扭成小结，张嘴试图打破这尴尬的处境。

“原来你就是源源说的那个人。”

“啊？”

笠松突然捧着肚子哈哈大笑起来，爽朗的笑声一向是黄濑非常喜欢的，但此时听着却特别让人不舒服，好像他忙碌了几个月做了一件非常愚蠢的事情。

难道他做错了吗？他只是希望小可爱能生活的轻松一些，他从来没想过出手剥夺他工作的权利，他工作时眼睛中蕴藏的光辉也是他最喜欢的模样，可他只是希望小可爱能多陪伴自己一点时间，说到底他们本来就是金钱关系，他现在想持有全部的股份不行吗？

“我……我想包养你有什么错！”

啊，终于说出来了，小可爱的自尊心很高，会生气吧，一定会生气的吧。

冷静，不能哭，黄濑凉太你能挺住！

“好了，我懂，我懂。”

笠松抹去眼角笑出来的眼泪，松了松领带，走到沙发前一屁股坐下来。

“过来，陪我看会儿电视。”

黄濑凉太战战兢兢的蹭过来，挨着笠松坐下。呜呜，他果然是世界上最没有地位的金主大人啦！

电视里正播放着他刚拍好的剧集，没想到这么快就上映了，他还以为档期要排到明年年初呢。

以前他也曾拉着笠松一起看有他出演的节目，多半是存了炫耀的心思，但从未有过如此深刻的公开处刑感，每一分每一秒都是煎熬，精彩的剧情一点都没有看进去，脑袋里想的全都是那张奇怪的流水账，还有笠松出人意料的态度。

终于熬到片尾曲出现了，笠松眼露赞赏，频频点头。

“拍的真的很不错，钱花的很值啊。”

他放松地靠在黄濑的肩膀上，把玩着他修长的手指，眸光闪烁，“这是我送你的礼物，喜欢吗？”

“诶？等等……诶？！！！！！”

海常，KAJIO，海常，KAJIO，海常，KAJIO……

“花这么高的价格买下一家几乎是空壳的子公司，你就这么喜欢我吗？”

黄濑的呼吸顿时一窒，并不是因为笠松言外之意，而是他正跨坐在他的腿上，一颗接一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣。

“我‘包养’你半年后就发现了，看来还是我更聪明一点。”

谁更聪明又有什么关系呢。

黄濑顺应内心的渴望，吻上泛着坏笑的唇瓣。

夜晚还很长，他们还有很多的时间。

END.


End file.
